Injustice: Anime Gods
by Magic Detective
Summary: Featuring Naruto, Bleach, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Reborn!, Fairy Tail, Inuyasha, and Fullmetal Alchemist. Team Legends of the Anime Alliance has faced many challenges. But have they met their match when they enter another dimension where the lines of justice seems to be smeared? Based on Injustice: Gods Among Us. Inspired by poster on SuperSaiyanCrash's deviantart account.
1. Prologue: The Call

_**Note: I don't own any of the characters. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**_

_Years ago, a young man named SuperSaiyanCrash had a dream. A dream, to bring together a group of extraordinary individuals to fight the battles we never could. This dream gave birth to what was called the Anime Alliance, a team of elite heroes gathered together for a single purpose: to fight evil. With his sources and fortune, he began to gather heroes with his closet friends. The roster was small then, but as time went by and word spread, it soon exploded into one of the largest groups ever assembled. SSC and his friends soon became the Grand Council, who would then be responsible for organizing missions. _

_The Anime Alliance soon had different branches depending on powers and many powerful heroes from all across the universe. These heroes were divided into teams for missions depending on what level of danger there was and the kind of abilities needed. Each team had a name, each one unique for their level of power and skills. __Together, they fought against the group known as Dark Vortex, which was led by SuperSaiyanCortex._

_This... is one of their stories._

* * *

**Injustice: Anime Gods**

**Prologue: The Call**

**____****"I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universes. Some are just like our own... but for one or two significant events, exactly the same." - Lex Luthor**

Monkey D. Luffy, the Rubber Pirate.

Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Soul Reaper.

Natsu Dragneel, the Fiery Dragon Slayer.

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Inuyasha, the Feudal Demon.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Vongola Boss.

Naruto Uzuamki, the Kyubi Ninja.

Son Goku, the Super Saiyan.

These people were Team Legend, the best of the Anime Alliance.

And the first four were just called by SuperSaiyanCrash to the Watchtower.

SSC remained silent for a moment before he turned around in his chair of the Council Room.

"Good evening, Team Legend." He spoke in a low voice. "I have just learned that Goku, Inuyasha, Tsuna, and Naruto won't be making it because they have some other issues to deal with. However, this mission is of the most importance to the Alliance, so I'll cut to the chase."

Two of the council members, Vineman and CodyBandicoot, activated a computer to begin the briefing.

SSC continued. "As you know, we've been researching parallel dimensions now. During this, we have discovered a mysterious transmission message. Observe."

Vineman pressed a button to play the message.

_"Calling... Team... Legend..." _A voice that sounded much like SSC voiced over. _"Help... High... Councilor..." _

The message died out. The heroes looked up at SSC.

"Your mission," the Grand Council member ordered, "If you chose to accept it, is to go to the dimension we found this message from and save the people there from what's going on. You'll be equipped with the communicators to get backup if needed and give reports as soon as possible. Ichigo, since Goku's not here, you'll be leading the team. Is that clear?"

Team Legend nodded.

* * *

"A parallel dimension..." Ichigo muttered as he stepped into the transportation device. "I wonder what awaits us?"

"Whatever it is... I hope we can save this place!" Ed answered.

"Okay Team Legend," JuliSketch, Grand Council tech specialist, instructed. "Stand here for at least ten seconds and you'll be transported to the location of the call."

_10... 9... 8... 7..._

"LOOK OUT!" A voice suddenly shouted, and from the wall came out Naruto crashing onto the floor with Orochimaru coming behind him.

"How pathetic, Uzumaki." Orochimaru smirked. "Sasuke was much better than you."

Naruto's eyes flashed anger. "Shut up, bastard!"

_6... 5... 4... _

The two ninjas began to fight more as the countdown continued.

_3... 2..._

"Oh, no!" CodyBandicoot realized. "They might be transported also!"

_1..._

And with that, the five members of Team Legend, plus an unexpected guest, vanished.


	2. Regime and Insurgency

**Act I: Regime and Insurgency**

_**"You bastard! You tricked me... my city... my family..."**_

**_"Oh, ticked off? Seems everything you love dies..."_**

**_"NOT ANYMORE!"_**

**_"YOU MORON, CALM DOWN!"_**

**_"I'M NOT GONNA! THIS TIME... YOU'RE DONE FOR!"_**

**_"ARGH!"_**

**_"Oh my god... you killed him..."_**

With a small groan, the five Team Legend members woke up from unconsicousness and got off the ground of the alternate dimension. It was a city similar to Cosmos City, which was home to the Anime Alliance HQ, except that it seemed darker than before, and gave off this more evil aura.

"Well, this doesn't... look promising." Ichigo noted as he saw a life size statue of Goku with the engraving, _ALL HAIL MAJIN KAKAROT. _

Naruto looked at his surroundings before pounding the ground with his fist. "Dammit! Orochimaru is gone! He must've got away!"

"Naruto, we'll get him later." Ed sighed a bit before placing a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Anyway, we're going to find the source of the signal the Grand Council got researching alternate worlds."

"Good point... but where do we even start?" Natsu asked questionably.

"You can start by following us."

The five turned around to the source of the voice and found the Grand Council (or technically, their alternate counterparts) standing there with their weapons, minus dinmamma3000, with different designs. Their clothes were now all black and they looked like they have went through a war.

Alternate JuliSketch looked at the boys. "You're Team Legend, right?"

The five nodded wearily.

"Looks like the distress call was a good idea after all." Alternate SSC muttered.

* * *

"This is all you have left?" Luffy asked as they walked into the small room of the HQ.

Alternate StephDragoness nodded. "Yeah. The Insurgency been having a tough time fighting against the Regime these days. "

"Regime? Insurgency? What the heck's going on?" Natsu asked as Team Legend took a seat at the table.

"You remember the Impostor Incident?" Insurgency CodyBandicoot questioned.

"You mean when Orochimaru tried to trick Goku into fighting his greatest enemies that were really his fami..." Ichigo's voice trailed off as realization struck him. "It worked, didn't it?"

Insurgency ConformalSquid merely lowered his head, lost in thought about the day. "Uh huh. And if that's wasn't enough, Orochimaru had a nuke linked to Chi Chi's heartbeat. When she died, so did West City."

The five could only imagine the horror and the pain Alternate Goku must've felt as he saw his family and home gone.

"Whoa." Ed commented, still in shock. "I knew Orochimaru was sick, but this takes the cake. Goku must've felt vulnerable for the first time. And something tells me the whole emotional thing made him not think straight."

Insurgency Pyrus-Leonidas nodded. "Indeed. And boy, did it messed with his mind. After murdering SuperSaiyanCortex along with Orochimaru in cold blood, he established a new order called the Regime. Members of the Anime Alliance either joined out of fear or lost their proper judgement also, along with villains that Kakarot finds to be of good use. Anyone who questions Team Justice's way of ruling is eliminated on the spot. "

"Team Justice?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

Insurgency Vineman took out some photos. "It's what your evil counterparts call themselves now. Bringing Justice, my ass. More like Injustice to me."

Team Legend peered over to see their alternate counterparts' appearances. And boy, was it not pretty.

Tsuna's old suit was now a pale white.

Natsu wore a black oufit that resembled Zeref's own.

Ed's cloak was now black with a design similar to Dante's.

Inuyasha's usual red robes were switched for some black ones matching Naraku's.

Ichigo's Shingami robes was now switched with a Arrancar outfit, having black accents instead of white. On his face was the broken left side of his Hollow mask, signifying his dark side's takeover.

Luffy's usual vest and shorts were traded for a completely white Marine Uniform that looked like his grandfather's fitted for him, complete with shoes. Toping it off was a white Marine Cap in place of his straw hat.

Naruto's outfit has now gained a white color swap with the orange of his ninja clothes, with a black robe that had the Akatsuki pattern hanging on his shoulders. His headband was still on, although the leaf symbol was scratched in the middle.

Goku's usual fighting clothes was now swapped for a black design, eriliy resembling Broly's own clothes. On his head was a golden crown, representing his status as emperor.

"I still can't believe this." Natsu slummed into his seat. "But what do you need us for?"

Insurgency Vineman spoke up. "I have developed a special weapon that can defeat Goku in HQ, but it requires DNA samples from the other heroes to unlock, as I wanted to ensure he could not make the decision to stop Goku by ourselves. I have gotten the samples of Goku, Tsuna, and Inuyasha, but not you five. With your counterparts now evil, we need your help to get it. You in?"

"Course we are!" Luffy declared. "Evil us, watch out! Team Legend's gonna kick your butts!"

Unbeknowest to the group, Insurgency SSC had slipped away from the group and hid in the doorway. He slipped out of his pocket a small picture of him with this world's dinmamma3000.

He sighed. "We were best friends... why you had to join the Regime?"


End file.
